


I can't count all the ways you woo me

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: Sucker Love [5]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cruel Intentions Inspiration, F/M, KathrynSebastianVibes, Light Smut, Phone Sex, Step-siblings, VanDerBassVibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: He could tell by the look on Betty's face that it was going to be at least a ten minute conversation.Plenty of time.OR: the one where Betty and Jughead give a whole new meaning to phone sex.Cooper-Jones, Step-Sibling AU part five. Kathryn/Sebastian vibes always intentional.





	I can't count all the ways you woo me

**Author's Note:**

> ...and another installment! This version of Bughead just won't leave my muse alone.

~~~~_ "I don't know how I can do this." Betty choked out between tears. "How can I pretend that I don't want you...that I don't care?" _

_ Jughead soothingly caressed the back of Betty's neck with his fingertips, before gently coaxing her to look into his eyes. _

_ "We pretend. We pretend so hard that it becomes true." _

_ Betty laughed bitterly. "We've spent our whole lives pretending to hate each other. We're kind of shit at it." _

_ Jughead grimaced. "I know Betts, but we got to try. We'll let things go back to normal, and pretend." _

_ Another tear rolled down Betty's face, and she quickly wiped it away. _

_ "It's just so easy for you isn't it?" Betty said, tone immediately changing from sad to venomous. _

_ "Betts..." The raven-haired boy let out weakly, as she left his embrace. _

_ He attempted to grab her hand, but she shook her head and went into full Alice Cooper mode. Her eyes darkened to a neutral expression, and she smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress, before calmly wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes. _

_ "This was a one time thing, and it won't be happening again." She said abruptly, leaving a saddened Jughead alone in last night's tux. _

 

* * *

Betty let out a deep sigh, thinking about that memory. It still made her heartache, and it was getting harder everyday. It didn't help that Jughead made it seem like he wasn't struggling at all.

_ It made her want to scream. _

She peered over at Jughead, and he was absently scrolling through his phone. 

Betty sighed again. They were supposed to go on a family vacation up in the White Mountains, but instead they had ended up alone. Their driver, Bart, had dropped them off hours ago, and their parents weren't answering any of their texts.

Betty stared at her phone, as if trying to will a response, before she tossed her cell onto the other side of the couch in annoyance.

_ She had already gathered a large supply of "pretend" juice, and she just wanted to get this mini-vacation over with. _

"Guess it's just you and me, Cooper." Jughead said, cheekily as he got up and slid next to Betty on the couch.

The blonde flinched, annoyed at the facade of it all.

"Quit it, Forsythe. We don't have an audience."

Jughead didn't back off, instead he slid an arm around Betty's waist, and tucked his head into the crook of her neck.

"Jug, seriously?

He lifted his head, and stuck his tongue out childishly. "Well, you're right. We don't have an audience..."

As his voice trailed, she could feel her body begin to betray her. Her body had dialed up its temperature, and she could feel the familiar ache between her thighs.

Betty was about to protest, but Jughead covered his lips with hers. This kiss was rough, animalistic. She immediately moaned. Wanting to gain control, Betty tried to flip their positions, but Jughead refused.

He possessively pawed her from her thighs, all the way to her ass. He wanted to drink all of her in.

"You really had to wear the knee socks, Cooper?" He said between wet kisses.

Betty's response was slipping her tongue into his mouth. He met her with equal fervor, both of them trying to gain dominance over each other.

Before things could get heated, Betty's phone rang. Both of them froze, before scrambling to fix their appearances.

"Hey this is Betty." She said without looking at who had called.

"Elizabeth. This is your mother."

Betty swallowed, as she mouthed to a Jughead, 'it's my mom.' The boy nodded and scooted towards her. She was sitting up on the other end of the couch, legs stretched out.

He could tell by the look on Betty's face that it was going to be at least a ten minute conversation.

_ Plenty of time. _

With a shit eating grin on his face, he started to crawl between Betty's legs, much to her annoyance.

The blonde narrowed her eyes, placing a foot on his shoulder.

_ Not so fast Cooper. _

With a devilish glint in his eyes, he took her leg and started kissing it.

Wet, open mouthed, kissing.

He felt Betty tense for a second before relaxing. He smiled in satisfaction as he gently placed her leg on the other side of him.

Jughead resumed business, lazily kissing and nipping up her left and right legs.

He looked up to see his progress, and was disappointed to see that Betty was still keeping her composure.

_ Not for long. _

He grinned and kissed up to her inner thighs. Gently he lifted up her skirt, and that's when he heard her breath hitch. He let out a soft chuckle, and kissed her sex over her underwear.

He heard Betty sigh, and so he continued his ministrations, feeling her arousal pool to the surface of her panties.

"Mom -ah" she said in surprise.

She didn't know when he did it, but he had pushed her panties to the side and was lightly licking her slit. 

She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she could barely register a word her mother was saying. Her eyes were closed, and one of her hands was gently caressing her nipple through her shirt.

She bit her lip, trying to not react, as Jughead upped the ante, taking turns swirling his tongue around her clit, and tongue fucking her seeping entrance.

"Yes." She repeated to her Mom.

The boy lifted his head in amusement, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, breathing heavily. Her pretty pink lips, lightly biting her bottom lip to prevent her moan from escaping.

"Yes..."

_ He didn't have to be told twice. _

He dove between her thighs, worshiping her dripping sex, before inserting two digits in, curling and pumping just the way she liked it. Hard, rough, and fast.

"YES - bye."

Betty let her hand fall to the carpet. Allowing her cellphone to plop soundlessly on the ground.

"Fuck Juggie, I love it when you fuck me with your tongue."

He hummed in approval, feeling the tell tale signs that his blonde haired angel was gonna come soon. He upped his pace, sucking and flicking his tongue like a starved man, and that's when it happened.

Her walls clenched, and she let out loud sob ridden moans.

Jughead didn't let up though, he kept going - pumping and sucking her arousal just the right way, until squirts of her cum came out in rapid succession.

Once he was sure that Betty's high had subsided, he crawled up to her, placing a chaste kiss on her mouth, lips still glistening from her arousal.

"I think you gave new meaning to the word wet."

Betty immediately flushed, letting out a soft giggle, before deeply kissing Jughead.

He backed away slightly, jokingly arching an eyebrow.

"Ready for the main course?"

Betty rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Jones."

There was no talking after that, just the sounds of breathy moans, and a creaking antique couch.


End file.
